This application relates to branding and product placement in programming delivered to viewers and more specifically to methods and systems for determining the value of embedding a commercial product in an entertainment segment.
Examples of branding systems are disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication Nos. US20080235077; US20030069822; US20050108082 and US20060020506 which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety for all purposes.